Cursed With a Cure
by azsequoia
Summary: Caroline has always advocated mutant rights, but how will she feel when she becomes one?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is the first chapter of my first fanfic EVER, so please bear with me.. suggestions are EXTREMELY welcome! Also, every odd chapter will be from Wolverine's point of view, and every even chapter will be from Caroline's (my OC's) point of view. There may be a few exceptions, depending on how the story progresses, but I'll try to keep it simple._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters. If I did, well ... I'm just not going to go there._

_WARNING: I have unfortunately not read the comics but I do have some background info. If that finds me wanting, stop reading now. There will also be lots of profanity, so, uh, yeah. Ditto. _

_Kill me. Kill me._ Her last words echoed inside my head. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was something I needed to get rid of. After Jean- Dark Phoenix- died, I had reverted back to my old ways. Bar hopping, living off the road. Hell, I was lucky if I could get one match in at a cage fight. Ever since joining the X-Men, I'd been…well, broadcasted. Exposed. Luckily, the meatheads at the bars I frequented didn't exactly care what was going on outside of ESPN. But once I'd gotten one fight in… eyes would widen and realization of who- and what- I was, was suddenly known, and I was forced to move on, hoping to find "work" somewhere else.

But I couldn't live like this forever. Even _I_ knew that. My meager cash was slowly turning into_ no_ cash, and I was heading home. Truth be told, I didn't really know what to call home, but for right now there was only one place that came fairly close. I was heading back to Westchester. At least to return the bike. When I left, the only thing I took with me was Scott's bike. And sure, I felt a little guilty about taking it, but Scott would've wanted it this way. I think. I hope.

I'd spent the last couple of months in the South, drifting from city to city until I was closer to the mansion than I was to New Orleans. Now I was determined to get there, and I didn't want to stop for anything. Passing up through New Jersey, I noticed that the needle on the gas gauge was leaning dangerously close to E. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth as I swerved across two lanes to get to the next exit which I was about to pass. I got honked at, predictably, but of course I didn't give a damn. All I wanted was to get home. I pulled into the nearest gas station and drove up to one of the pumps. Full service only. I heard a low rumble from the back of my throat and felt my lips curling into a snarl before turning to face the clearly terrified gas jockey with clenched fists.

"Fill 'er up." I growled, shoving right past the teen whose wide eyes were hardly visible under his ridiculously long greasy black hair. The minute the doors to the mini-mart slid open I was hit with an overpowering smell. It was distinctly feminine, but it didn't reek of perfume like so many women did. It was driving me crazy, so I headed towards the far wall in an attempt to distance myself as far from the smell as I could. I grabbed a beer from the fridge before quickly heading to the check-out, wanting nothing more than to be rid of that erotic scent.

On getting on line, the smell only got stronger, brining out my animalistic traits; my eyes were wide and darting everywhere, my white-knuckled fists were daring my mind to unsheathe my claws, and a few sweat droplets were making their way out onto my hairline. Every last movement, sound, and scent was known to me. I was hyper-aware of everything going on around me. The red-head in front of me couldn't move fast enough. I closed my eyes, trying to regain control. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep-

"Do you have a quarter?" I opened my most likely bloodshot eyes to find the woman in front of me staring at me with her eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. The fragments of my already broken heart shriveled even more when I noticed how much she looked like Jean.

"No." I said, never letting on how much it pained me just to look at her.

"You didn't even _look_." She snapped, narrowing her eyes at me.

"And?" I challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"Ugh!" she huffed, shoving past me to the other people on line. "Does anyone have a quarter?" All the men on line started searching their pockets eagerly while the women merely looked annoyed. Before long, a blond man, probably a few years younger than she was, handed her a quarter and gave her an apologetic glance before shooting me a look of wary hatred. My lips once again pulled back into a snarl and my fists clenched, making the man look down at his shoes nervously and get back in line. The red head gave him a genuine smile and mouthed "thank you" before handing the quarter over to the cashier and giving me a venomous glare. I smirked back, and she scoffed, heading outside without giving me a backwards glance. I placed my beer on the counter with a twenty. While the cashier was counting out my change, I couldn't help but look outside, where Red was pulling down her shades and sliding into the black leather driver's seat of a burnt orange Audi R8 convertible and gunning the engine. I whistled through my teeth.

"Will that be all, sir?" the cashier woke me out of my trance with her nondescript tone. Her tired features betrayed nothing to the scene that had just occurred.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said, grabbing my beer and storming out. My bike was filled, and I handed the on-edge gas jockey three twenties before chugging my beer and mounting my- Scott's- bike. The gas jockey returned with my change and gulped. "Thanks." I said, taking the last swig of my beer. I took my change and handed him the now empty beer bottle. After pocketing what was left of my money, I flew out of the lot, leaving the bewildered teen to his own devices. I let out a low rumble of a chuckle and sped down the highway. I was that much closer to home.

_A/N: So what did you guys think? Comment, please! (Was I sticking to character enough?)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is all OC

_A/N: This chapter is all OC. Sorry, just wanted to get intros over with._

I loved this car. I sped down the highway leaving that incident (for lack of a better word) behind. Sure, I felt bad for snapping, but I couldn't help it. Much. I mean, come on, how obnoxious can you get? Or attractive? _But that's not the point,_ The angel on my shoulder reminded me. I wasn't going to focus on his awesome dark hair, his perfectly battered leather jacket or the danger factor that always managed to reel me in. No. I was going to focus on how much of a dick that guy was. Instead of what he must look with his shirt off. I snickered to myself and rolled my eyes. _God am I hopeless._

I was heading back to Princeton for the upcoming school year. Ever since I was little I had known where I was going to college. Being a 3rd generation legacy aside, I was a straight "A" student, and had a tendency to get what I wanted. And I had _wanted_ that acceptance letter. And attending undergrad hadn't really helped my case. I was intoxicated by everything about the place; from the blooms on the trees in spring to the enormous tiger statues perched just outside of the football stadium. Hence, I was now in my last year of grad school there.

My brother Matthew was additionally attending as a senior. Truth be told, I think the only reason he attended was because of the keggers my dad had told him about… but he loved it here, regardless.

I parked my car in the driveway of the address that had etched itself into my brain, _25 Cheshire Road_. The little grey house had been shared for the past 4 years now by my roommate and longtime friend, Kate. I stopped the engine and hopped out of the car, not bothering to open the door I popped the trunk and took out a box filled with various trinkets and knick knacks essential to college life. However, my knick knacks were heavier than I remembered, because the minute the box was in my arms, I was staggering around, trying to keep up the box's weight.

"Kate!" I yelled up, noticing the open window. I kicked the trunk shut and started walking- if you could call it walking- towards the door. "Ka-ate!" I sing-songed, wondering why she wasn't coming down. "Yo, Tankman!" I shouted, using the nickname she came up with for herself after seeing the 2005 MTV movie awards. I bit my lip, attempting to turn the knob, which wasn't going well, seeing as I had very limited wrist movement.

Suddenly, I was slammed into the door, my hands sandwiched between the behemoth box and the door.

"Caroline!" she exclaimed, her arms now around my neck. "You didn't tell me you were coming back early!"

"I missed you too, Kate." I choked out. "Now could you get off me? You're kind of gross." I loved Kate to death, but a hug when she had just come back from a run was simply not done.

"Sorry." She giggled, springing off of me I turned around to look at her, my grip on the box slowly but surely diminishing. She gave me a quizzical look and pulled out one of her iPod headphones. "Aren't you gonna open the door?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

My jaw dropped and I peered at her over my sunglasses. "Aren't you?" I said giving a pointed glance to the box.

"Oh." She realized, recognition coming over her face. She darted towards the door and opened it for me. She gave me a sheepish grin. "Valedictorian, right?" She mustered. There was an awkward silence before we both cracked up.

"Same Kate." I said, hardly catching my breath. "Come on." I said, with what I imagined was a mischievous glint in my eye. "I brought us presents."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews

_A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! For future reference, I will probably not keep posting as often as I do now. Just thought I'd get that out there. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Blah, Blah, Blah._

Heading up the mansion's seemingly endless driveway, I realized there was no turning back. Top of the line security aside, between the two-dozen or so mutants currently residing there, there was no doubt in my mind that they had known I was coming at least an hour before I had made it within the city limits.

Predictably enough, there was a gaggle of about ten students waiting for me as I reached the front gates. Some looked excited, but most of them looked as though they just wanted to see if the rumor was true. That the black sheep of our patchwork "family" had finally decided to show. Rogue, however, stood out among the rest. The smile on her face made it look like the skin on her cheeks was about to split.

"Logan!" she exclaimed, trying to keep the excited squeal out of her voice. The minute I had dismounted, her arms were around my neck. I jumped back, startled, with the realization that she wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Sorry." She said, stepping back, her cheeks turning a violent shade of red. "I forgot that you weren't really the physical type."

I looked at her in amazement. "It's not so much that I'm not the physical type. It's more along the lines of you sucking the life out of people with the slightest nudge." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ring a bell?"

"Oh!" she said, surprised. Recognition and relief over came her petite features, and her grin came back, full force. "I got The Cure, remember?" She was laughing at me now, and I grimaced. I remembered the day she left, with me, trying oh-so-subtlety to convince her not to go. I never thought that I would like Rogue any less for the choices she made, but I couldn't help but feel as though she hadn't thought about getting this so-called "cure" all the way through.

"Welcome back, Logan." The Beast had appeared at the entrance to the mansion, looking as ridiculous as ever. His deep blue fur clashed tremendously with his suit. Actually, it pretty much clashed with anything.

"Furball." I said cockily, as his smiling face contorted into a look of distaste.

"Yes, well, what brings you back to the Institute, Wolverine?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you guys have a few empty positions."

"You came back to _teach_?" He asked, clearly surprised. I had to admit, I was a little bit insulted.

"No," a voice said from behind me, and a solid hand coming down on my shoulder. "He came back because he ran out of coin." I turned around to see a toothy-grinned Colossus looking at me accusingly. "Welcome back, Wolverine."

"There's that, too." I laughed, giving him a smart-ass grin.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find some room for you." Storm came into view, a subtle grin across her face. "Did you find any answers?"

I looked up at her, confused. "I wasn't looking for answers."

"Just because you aren't looking doesn't mean you won't find any." She replied. "Even you should know that."

"Even me? Is that supposed to be some sort of back-handed insult?"

"Welcome back, Logan." She said, smiling in a very self-satisfied way.

"I figured you guys deserved one more shot." I shrugged, looking at Rogue and remembering the time- the first time, actually- that either of us had run from the mansion. And as much as I hated to admit it, I didn't think that any of us- and not just Rogue or I- were going to stop running anytime soon.

_A/N: For the record, I don't like this chapter. However, I hope you guys do. Keep R&R-ing, please!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long… these past couple of weeks have been pretty busy for me

_A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long… these past couple of weeks have been pretty busy for me. That, and I had a mild case of writer's block. Oh well…it's longer._

_Warning: Profanity._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men._

While Kate was taking her shower, I unpacked most of the boxes I had brought back. Save for one.

Over the summer, I had been "studying" for my senior dissertation by attending a month long invitational mutant rights seminar. Kate and I had both majored in bio-ethics, specifically, evolution. The box that was now sitting on my bed was full of artifacts, research, and photos from the conference, which would definitely help both of us to graduate.

Kate advocated mutant rights too…but she preferred to help out from a more public venue. She had spent her summer touring the east coast, stopping at protests where ever she could find them and virtually living out of her car. She had returned about a week ago, deciding that she wanted to get a head start on cleaning the house. By the looks of it, though, she had just wanted a shower, considering the house looked dirtier than when I had left, in June.

"Hey!" she said appearing at the doorway in a towel. She came over and sat on the bed, looking curiously at the box next to her. "What's this?" She asked, wringing out her hair.

"This," I said, running a key through the tape that was keeping the box closed, "Is our 'cheat-sheet'." I pulled back the flaps to reveal huge stacks of government papers, photographs, tapes of recorded mutant court cases, and books, as well as a model of a mutant DNA strand.

"Excellent!" She grinned, grabbing the first file she could reach and scanning it greedily before looking up at me, a mischievous grin on her face. "How did you get all this?"

"Conference attendees had access to any government copies they wanted." I said, smiling as she started rifling through the box. "I don't think they'll even notice these are gone." I turned around, continuing to unpack all of my clothes from my suitcase. I heard Kate gasp behind me.

"How did you get _this_?" Kate was staring, wide-eyed, at the squared object that was in her hands as though she didn't believe it was actually there. She turned the small green cartridge in her hands, presumably looking for someway to open it. "This is the Cure. Isn't it?"

"Yes." I said smugly, proud that I had managed to find the ultimate artifact in mutant research. It was sheer luck that I had found it, after all. When we had taken a tour of Alcatraz, the very faint, dust covered green of the cartridge had caught my eye among all the gravel. I pocketed it, knowing it wouldn't be missed. Only later when I had slid it open, did I realize that I was lucky enough to have gotten 4 feathered darts, each filled with the clear serum.

Kate was now getting frustrated, trying to separate the two halves by pulling them apart. With one last grunt of effort she tugged, before handing it over to me. I smiled at her before sliding the two halves apart with ease. I handed the now-open cartridge back to Kate, who gingerly picked up one of the darts and then examined it in awe.

"This is going to _make_ my thesis." She whispered, still not taking her eyes off the dart.

"And what's more," I added, amused at how fascinated she was. "They were using it as a weapon. This was in a gun."

Kate snapped out of it, placing the dart back in the cartridge with a disgusted look on her face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish, I-"

"How could they do this? The mutant community poses no viable threat to the government…as of yet. What had been an option of so-called normalcy for them is turning into a threat the government can pose against them, but mutants are humans too, and what we won't realize until it's too late is the fact that they will stand for their rights, won't take this offence lying down, and the mutations they possess, backed with medical rights they are provided as citizens of the U.S., will only make quelling the resistance more difficult.

"The government is most likely constructing these weapons to give citizens who fear mutants a sense of protection, and give themselves a sense of greater power. But applying a solution that is not only unnecessary, but salacious and ineffective, they are only rendering the opposite effect."

I raised my eyebrows at her, before lifting one corner of my mouth in a half smile. "Passionate, much?"

"This is serious! I just can't believe…I- how could we let this happen?" Kate stood up, shaking with rage and knocking the dart that she had precariously placed out of its cradle. We both watched in shock as it plummeted to the ground. A sharp pain shot through me as I realized that the dart's needle-like point had plunged its entirety into my bare foot. I let out a yelp of pain as the Cure started to disperse itself throughout my veins. A gentle burn- not exactly painful- rooted itself in the arch of my foot, and only after I had started to reach down to pull it out did I realize that my hands were trembling. Kate stood up, frantic, and helped me sit down as my knees buckled. I was starting to get dizzy. "Um, okay." Kate said, the gears starting to turn. "Now we shouldn't have a problem, since you're not a mutant, but just to be sure I'm going to take you to the medical clinic."

Ew. I hated the clinic more than I hated being sick. She wrapped her towel tighter around her and started to head out the door. "Now I just need to get dressed…" I lay back, suddenly lethargic. I was acutely aware of everything going on around me, more so than usual. With my eyes shut, I felt every breath, every heartbeat, even the movement of my lunch through my intestines. My ears started to ring, and I mumbled, "I'll be fine." over and over as Kate headed back into the room. I couldn't see her, but with my strangely heightened senses I could feel her presence. I could smell the adrenaline in her blood stream. That was weird. What did Kate have to be afraid of? _Maybe it's me. _My subconscious reminded me. I tried to assure her I was alright, but all that came out was a strange gurgle.

"Shit." Kate muttered, kneeling next to the bed, reaching up to my neck to check my slowed pulse. That was the last thing I remembered. And then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! This chapter is pretty boring, as they come, but I needed to write a Wovlerine chapter, because I'm determined to stick to the pattern I originally lay out. Thanks a million to all my reviewers! I really appreciate the recognition. _

_Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own X-Men. _

I had never realized, while I was on the road, how much I had missed it here. As much as I had "just wanted to return the bike", I couldn't help but feel as though I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. It was about midnight when I was no longer content with just pacing around my room. I didn't have anything to do up there, after all. It's not like I had anything to unpack.

I stepped out into the darkened hallway. As I started to walk down the hall, several of the slivers of light from under doors, and music I could've sworn had been playing a moment before went off, replaced by urgent whispers. I smiled. Storm must be a dorm Nazi. Sure enough, I turned the corner, running straight into her.

"Oh! Uh, hi, Logan." She was still dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing that day, and a guilty blush crept up her neck. When Xavier had still been around, there had been no curfew, no dorm checks. He trusted the kids enough to go without them, and told them so. Of course, being teenagers, they took advantage of him frequently- visiting other dorm rooms and staying up way past the "suggested" lights-out hour. As far as I knew, there was still no hallway patrol. Storm wouldn't change the rules that Professor X had clearly designated.

"Couldn't sleep." I said, by way of explanation.

"Uh, no, not really." Storm said, flustered at being caught.

"Wasn't a question." I said knowingly, enjoying her embarrassment.

"Listen, Logan, could you not tell the kids about this? I just worry about them-"

"Don't worry about it, Storm." I didn't have the heart to let her know that, if the sudden sound of flicking switches was any clue, the students were well aware of her late night visits.

"Thanks, Logan." She said, visibly relaxing. "So," she smiled, her mood improved ten-fold. "Are you sure you're not an insomniac?"

"I could be, I don't know. But then there's a lot I don't know about myself." I mused bitterly. I couldn't really help it. "Me" was a touchy subject for… me.

She winced. I mentally chastised myself. _Lighten up, bub._ "Sorry Logan." She apologized. She took a deep breath and started shuffling her feet, before pointing behind her with one thumb. "I should probably…" She trailed off, walking away from me and the awkward silence that I always somehow managed to bring.

"Hey, Storm!" I called, not concerned about "waking" the "sleeping" children. She turned around, eyes wide and hopeful. I chuckled to myself. Storm couldn't bear to have anyone upset with her. "You'd do well to remove that stick from your ass." To my surprise, she smiled. Storm had never really been the kind to take a joke, especially not one of mine. She turned on her heel, and started heading down the hallway without giving me a backwards glance.

I turned in the opposite direction and started to walk before hearing from the adjacent hallway, a very faint, "Goodnight, jackass." I laughed out loud at that. It was strange. I hadn't laughed in so long. The barking sound coming out of me seemed as though it should have belonged to someone else. Anyone but me.

I headed down the stairs and into the main foyer. My intentions in being there, I wasn't sure. It must've been one of those subconscious things. So much had happened there- I guess it just sort of drew me in. Aware of the energy pulsing through me, I headed towards the elevator. That scent had been haunting me, and my senses were still on overload. _Nothing burns energy faster than a Danger Room session. _

Walking to the bizarrely-sterile hallway, I felt strange. The cases I was walking past contained some familiar suits; mine, for example- but a lot were replaced. Some cases were even empty. A hollow feeling took over me, and it suddenly seemed urgent that I get to the danger room. I needed to beat the crap out of something, simulation or not.

Before I could draw another breath, I ran smack dab into a blonde bombshell who I had certainly never seen before. At least, not that I remembered. She gave me a sultry half smile that made me swallow hard. And then she spoke- her voice low, cool, and clear, but slightly accented. English? "You must be Wolverine. I'm Emma. Emma Frost."

_A/N: Ok, sorry for the: a) length and b) general crap factor of this chapter. As I have previously stated, I have not read the comics, but I do have "The Ultimate Guide" (Yes, I am a certified loser) so I do know about characters that aren't in the movies. Like Gambit. (Gambit is AWESOME). To my point: I don't know anything about Emma's mannerisms, or even if she has an accent. So, if I have offended you comic readers with her sluttiness, or accent, I apologize. I just figured, what the hell. I needed a telepath, and I'm not creative enough to make one up. Chapters should become more frequent very soon, by the way. Keep R&R-ing! Please! _


End file.
